


Kisses in the Pumpkin Patch

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: APPLE CIDER, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autumn, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, PDA, Pumpkin Spice, Pumpkins, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan-Mills-Charming Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: The Charming-Mills family spends the afternoon in Tiny's pumpkin patch.





	Kisses in the Pumpkin Patch

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday on Tumblr, above the SQ gif set with Regina bringing apples to Emma, there was a post about apple cider being better than pumpkin spice. This fic is the result of these two.

Regina’s favorite season was always autumn. It wasn’t too hot or too cold, the leaves were changing colors. It seemed to be the perfect time to go horseback riding or have bonfires. When Henry was younger, she would get so excited whenever Halloween rolled around because it meant together, they could come up with the best costumes. They’d go to the pumpkin patch and she’d pick apples from her favorite tree to make turnovers.

 

Back then, it had just been the two of them. However, over the past few years, their family had grown. Emma wasn’t the only one, her parents and brother had joined them. It was just second nature. Snow would make plans and Regina would just make sure that they had time for them in her book.

 

(Of course, she’d still tease her for some of the activities.)

 

As the leaves began to change, Tiny opened up his now annual pumpkin patch. As it got closer to Halloween, there’d be corn mazes and hay rides, but in that moment, the goal was just to do some pumpkin picking. Henry and Neal ran ahead of the group to pick out the best ones. Snow and David were walking, arms linked together, kissing every so often. Regina made a face as she adjusted her purse over her shoulder.

 

“Must your parents be so affectionate in public?”

Emma shrugged. “It’s who they are. Besides, you have to admit, the whole thing is kind of romantic.”

“Oh yes, lots of small children under foot and the smell of manure. Totally my idea of romance.”

 

As much as she was making fun of the whole situation, she did think it was fun. Watching Henry help his uncle pick out one of the biggest ones for the Charmings’ house was quite the sight. Slowly, she slid her gloved hand into Emma’s mitten clad one. Emma knew better than to comment and simply smiled.

 

“I don’t know if that’ll fit on my parents’ porch.”

“I’ll make it fit.”

“That’s what he said,” she mumbled, causing Regina to nudge her.

“Emma Swan.”

“Regina Mills.”

 

Regina rolled her eyes and rested her head on Emma’s shoulder. They watched on as the kids finally settled on the perfect pumpkins. Emma and David hauled them into the back of his truck, before walking over to the refreshments booth. Never one to miss out on a business opportunity (one thing that had stuck on from her cursed persona), Granny had convinced Tiny to allow her to open a small booth there. There were an array of fall favorites, including pumpkin spice lattes and coffees.

 

For 28 years, Regina had managed to keep trends out of Storybrooke. With the curse broken and people like Lily and Emma living in town, that was no longer possible. They had brought the craze of smart phones and trendy foods. She was just glad the cronut one had seemed to pass. She could never get behind the pumpkin spice love, it just didn’t taste right to her. Snow was in love with them though and instantly ordered a latte with extra whipped cream. Even Henry got a pumpkin spice hot chocolate, wanting to give it a try. Regina felt like the outlier (though proud of it), when she ordered her warm apple cider. She settled down at a picnic table beside Emma, who was sipping her own warm beverage from a Styrofoam cup.

 

“What’d you get? A pumpkin squeezed into a cup?”

Emma laughed and shook her head. “Stuck with my classic, hot cocoa with cinnamon.”

Regina grinned. “Knew I loved you for some reason.”

“Well when you put it like that…”

 

Emma trailed off, kissing her girlfriend. The taste of Regina’s apple cider fell onto her lips, her cinnamon doing the same with Regina’s. The two colliding was a treat for the senses. When they pulled apart, their foreheads stayed pressed together and they gazed into each other’s eyes.

 

“So much for no PDA, huh?” Emma whispered.

“Hush. How much longer do we have to be out here?”

“We promised my mom we’d take a drive to look at the leaves changing color.”

“And then after that, Henry’s spending the night at their farm, correct?”

“Yup. It’ll just be you and me. I have some plans for you.”

Regina grinned. “Well, then.”

 

She leaned into Emma, feeling her arms wrap around her. A soft breeze billowed through their beanie-clad hair as Emma’s lips grazed her temple.

 

Yes, autumn was definitely Regina’s favorite season.


End file.
